


Jon's Rant (aka Sam woke the dragon)

by LAStoryWriterAlex



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: "Would she do the same", Canon Compliant, F/M, Of course she would, Sam wakes the dragon, Season 8, Sorry Not Sorry, and Jon lets Sam know, fuck that, no smut or anything sorry guys, not for fans of Sam!, only rated mature for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAStoryWriterAlex/pseuds/LAStoryWriterAlex
Summary: What Jon should have said after Sam asked him, "Would [Daenerys] do the same?"This was very cathartic to write. Hope it's cathartic for you guys to read.





	Jon's Rant (aka Sam woke the dragon)

“Would she do the same?” Sam asked in that calm, stoic... _persuasive_ voice of his. Jon inhaled sharply. That was it. That was it right there. Jon knew once he said it, he could never take it back. But he was tired, so damn tired. And the last person he ever thought he would have to explain this to had just broken his trust in the worst way possible.

“What?” Jon choked, all the words forming and jumbling in his throat, getting mixed up so much that it was all he could force out.

“Would Daenerys give up her crown to save—”

“I fucking heard you,” Jon spat and Sam at least had the decency to look taken aback. “I just couldn’t believe you of all people would resort to this.”

“J-Jon, I…” Gods he really hated when Sam stuttered like that. He knew what he was doing. And he had no right. “Y-you know what she did. I-I just told you—”

“SHE SAVED MY FUCKING LIFE!” Jon roared, the feel of the words as they finally came out like a weight lifted off his chest. Sam flinched and took a step back but Jon stepped forward; he wouldn’t let Sam get away with this. Not someone who had the audacity to call himself his brother. No, they were not brothers anymore. “We went beyond The Wall to capture a wight, take it to King’s Landing to show Cersei. We got trapped, we were surrounded by the dead. Four in our ranging party had already been killed and the rest of us would have been too if not for her.” The words were flowing easily now. Easier than they ever had and Jon was not an eloquent or poetic man. But this he could do. “We were surrounded by the dead. All hundred thousand of them and the Night King and his White Walkers, all of them. There was only a handful of us, we couldn’t take them on ourselves, we were going to die there. Until Dany showed up.”

He had to pause, the memory of her atop Drogon in her white coat, hair flowing behind her, looking like the angel that she was, made his throat constrict. He shouldn’t have meant anything to her then but when she landed, she reached for him as desperately as he reached for her. It was then that he knew, knew what had been taking root inside him since the moment he stepped into that throne room on Dragonstone. He loved her. And he knew she loved him.

Jon took a deep breath before continuing. “She came for us when no one else would have or could have. She came for us knowing full well she could die there too. She lost a fucking dragon, Sam! They’re her children and the Night King stuck an ice spear through his throat.” Jon’s hands clenched as the horrible scene swam before his eyes. The anger that coursed through him then coursing through him now. Her child. Her _son._ He had died so that Jon and the rest of them could live. But that was what Dany was. That was what she was willing to sacrifice. _That is how much she loves me._

“J-Jon, I-I didn’t kn—”

“Of course you didn’t know, you weren’t fucking there!” Jon yelled again and this time it felt even better. He took another step toward Sam. “‘Would she do the same?’” Jon mocked, face full of disgust. “She would. In a heartbeat. Know how I know?” Sam shook his head furiously, a few fat tears spilling down his fat cheek. He was such a coward. Jon had known that from the beginning. He just didn’t know Sam was a coward _and_ a petty traitor. “She’s fucking here! ‘Would she do the same?’ She already has! She risked her life to save mine beyond The Wall knowing it could mean her own death. Now she’s put off her war against Cersei indefinitely until the dead are defeated, knowing this too could mean her own death. Knowing that it could mean that death of her two remaining dragons. Knowing it could mean her armies are severely diminished, maybe wiped out entirely leaving her nothing to fight Cersei with and she’s here anyway! She’s fucking here, Sam!”

The tears were rolling faster down Sam’s cheeks now, knowing how badly he had fucked up. Jon couldn’t look at him anymore. He turned on his heel and started back down the crypts, then up again, pacing, the fury filling his blood leaving him restless. But at the sight of Lyanna’s statue again, Jon stopped, an odd thought striking him. He used to believe he was all his father, no trace of anything in his features that betrayed naught but Stark blood. But he had been all his mother, all this time. And like his mother, he too had fallen in love with a Targaryen.

“Dany has put everything she has toward defeating the Night King and you come to me with this shit,” Jon got out through gritted teeth. “I thought you were a better man that this Sam.” Sam’s chin wobbled as if he wanted to say something but Jon was tired of letting other people tell him what to do or what to think or what to be. “You were my brother. You stood by me, defended me, helped name me—”

Jon stopped and inhaled sharply as something finally clicked into place. _That fucking election._ Jaw clenched and nostrils flared with rage Jon looked up to meet Sam’s gaze and found exactly what he was looking for. Sam’s wide eyes gave it all away. “You told the rest of the men that I was the leader they turned to when the night was darkest. But that wasn’t it, was it?” Jon breathed. Everything in his life was a fucking lie. Everything except Dany. He closed his eyes, blocking it all out. “You didn’t get me elected as Lord Commander because you thought I could lead. You did it so Thorne wouldn’t send Gilly and little Sam away.”

His last few choked words betrayed him, revealing just how much Sam had hurt him. He opened his eyes, pissed they were beginning to brim with his own tears. “And the Citadel.” Sam’s mouth bobbed open and closed, the confirmation Jon didn’t even need now. “You didn’t want to be a maester. You just wanted to fuck off south with your little family. The little family that had come to mean more to you than I ever could.”

“Jon—” Sam finally choked but Jon held up his hand to stop him. He couldn’t hear it. Angrily, he wiped his tears away and turned his back to him again.

“And now here you are again, saying your pretty words about how I’ve always been a King, I should be King. But you’re not doing it because you’re my friend or you believe in me. It’s all so you can get revenge for what Dany did to your shit father and your shit brother.” Sam made an indignant noise deep in his throat and Jon almost wanted to laugh. He turned back around and smiled in spite. “He was a shit brother, Sam. Who allowed your father to abuse you for years and never stood up for you? Never stood up for you the way I did against Thorne, Rast, all the rest of them. I didn’t even know you back then. Guess I never did. Who benefited most when you took the black, hmm?” Sam didn’t answer.

“Dany told me about the battle on Blackwater Rush. I was with her when she decided to go. Was with her when she got the news about House Tyrell.” Sam’s eyebrows crinkled a little in confusion. “Ohh, you don’t know?” Jon laughed bitterly. “The Lannister forces had marched on Highgarden. Slaughtered every last person there. No Tyrell man was given a choice to bend the knee to Cersei. They were all killed. And Olenna…” Jon’s words caught again as he thought back to Dany. Their private conversation after the public display on the beach. “Dany told me Olenna had once pulled her aside and given her advice. Advice she should have followed, now I think about it. But she said the way Olenna spoke to her, it felt like something she might say to her granddaughter. And for just a moment, Dany was able to pretend that she was.” His eyes filled with tears once more, his heart breaking all over again for Dany. “It was brief, but Dany said it felt like she had a family—” He had to stop again, the word reminding him that Dany _did_ have a family. Him.

“But Olenna was killed too. And if your shit father and shit brother were on the Blackwater Rush with the Lannisters, it means they were at Highgarden with the Lannisters. Highgarden, the seat of House Tyrell. Remind me again Sam, who House Tarly is sworn to?”

Sam opened his mouth and wobbled his chin but no sound came out.

“House Tyrell,” Jon said for him. “If your father and brother were sided with the Lannisters against the Tyrells, it makes them oathbreakers. Cersei blew up the Great Sept in King’s Landing, killing Margaery Tyrell who was the queen. Cersei is a criminal and a murderer and your father and brother sided with her over their liege lord and the true Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. And still, though they took up arms against her, broke their oath to House Tyrell, helped kill all the Tyrell men, _looted_ from their own bannermen to take resources out of the Reach and deliver them to Cersei in King’s Landing…Dany still gave them the choice to bend the knee. And you’re angry at her because...because what exactly? Your father and brother were traitors and oathbreakers and you come to me trying to start a fucking war!” His blood was flowing hot now, hot in a way it never had before. _The dragon’s blood,_ a voice said in his ear. And in this moment, if Jon could spit fire just like the great green beast he had ridden days ago, he would.

“Weren’t you the man who made me sign a letter to Roose Bolton, begging him for men and supplies because he was the Warden of the North?” Jon spat, remembering the anger he had felt then, having to put his name down on that piece of parchment. It was nothing compared to what he felt now. “The man who murdered my brother, my _real_ brother. And you made me ask him for help. But when the boot’s on the other foot, when it’s your shit family instead of my good one, then it’s different, isn’t it?” He never should have stood for Sam that day he came stumbling into the training yard all those years ago. Never should have trusted him. Because a coward would always only ever look out for himself. _You want a man at your back?_ Thorne had said. _Or a snivelling boy?_ Though he hated the man, Jon should have listened to Ser Aliser.

“You tell me all of this days before we’re about to go to war. What the fuck is wrong with you Sam? I’m trying to keep everyone safe and you come here and put all of this shit in my head and for what? Because you’re upset and trying to get revenge for your traitor family.” Jon walked up to Sam so he was only inches from his face. “Daenerys is our queen. I don’t want to hear another word about this again. Not from you or Bran or anyone. Do you understand me?” Sam nodded pathetically and Jon turned away from him, never wanting to see him again.

“Does anyone else know aside from you and Bran?”

“No,” Sam choked.

“Good. Make sure it stays that way. Now make yourself useful and find Daenerys, tell her I’m here.” When he didn’t hear Sam’s feet shuffling, he barked, “GO!”

Jon had never felt more betrayed in his entire life. Not even compared to the moment Ollie stuck that knife in his heart.

 

“Jon?” Dany called tentatively, he knew, because of her encounter with Sam. She likely thought he was angry with her for what she had done. “Samwell said you wanted to see me?”

“Aye.”

“Jon, had I known he was your friend and that he was a Tarly, I would have told you about his father and brother. I didn’t keep that from you on purpose. Please understand—”

Jon stopped her words dead with a searing kiss, desperate for her. He wanted to wipe out all doubt in her mind that he could ever think less of her for doing her duty and being the queen she was always meant to be. He didn’t care that she had killed Sam’s shit family. He didn’t care that he had a claim to her throne. He didn’t care that they shared blood. He just wanted her.

Dany whimpered when he stroked his tongue in her mouth, one hand behind her neck holding her face to his, the other around her back crushing her against his chest, needing her, needing her _now._

Reluctantly he pulled away from her, breathing ragged.

“Jon, what—”

“I love you.” Her eyebrows shot up in confusion, as if she couldn’t believe he could love her for what she had done to his friend’s family. But she needed to know he would always love her. No matter what. “I love you so much. And I don’t care who finds out. You’re mine, mmm?” Incredulous, she could only nod and he gave her another hard kiss. “Bed,” he breathed, forehead to hers. “My bed. And you stay. You wake up in my arms. You’re mine.” Jon knew he was being rather possessive but perhaps that was just the king coming out in him. He would tell her. But not just now.

Dany let out a shaky sigh, tears pooling in her eyes as she gave him a watery smile. She nodded again. “Yours,” she agreed.

  


**Author's Note:**

> UGH, I wish this would happen next episode but we all know it won't so I wrote it instead. Gerrrrrrrrrr. Alex mad. But whatever. Hopefully someone says at least one of these things next episode and stop being such hypocrites.


End file.
